


Growing Pains

by kt_rose28



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 01:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18297314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kt_rose28/pseuds/kt_rose28
Summary: David calls Patrick in a panic, needing him to come home from the store. What will be waiting for Patrick when he arrives..or who?





	Growing Pains

**Author's Note:**

> This is chapter one of two for this fun, little fic! I hope I can finish the second part soon, but here's what I have so far! It's so exciting to think about these characters in the future. I just want married life for David and Patrick so much, it hurts! Let me know what you think :)

“Have a great day!” Patrick calls, as the customer he just rang up leaves with her purchases. When the door finally closes, he lets out a content sigh. It was 12:30, meaning it was time for his lunch break. Thursdays were David’s day off, and he was planning on surprising him at home with pizza from their favorite place. He would follow his strict specifications regarding toppings, of course. 

Patrick couldn’t help but grin, as he began his drive across town. It was probably sappy to admit this, but Patrick felt incredibly lonely working by himself, even though it had only been a few hours since he’d kissed his husband goodbye. The store was so quiet without David’s rants about Alexis’s antics or frustrated retellings of encounters with suppliers. Patrick always pokes fun at him about his dramatic reactions, pretending to be bothered by them. However, he secretly enjoys listening to David’s passionate outbursts. The spark in his eyes whenever he talks and his larger-than-life gestures make Patrick giddy with affection. He feels honored that David feels safe confiding in him about anything, and it makes him happy that he can provide a source of comfort. God, he loves this man. 

By the time he’s leaving the restaurant, arms heavy with pizza boxes, Patrick is itching to get home. As if right on cue, his phone buzzes in his pocket. He smiles when David’s contact photo lights up the screen. It’s one of his favorite pictures of him; He is standing in front of the store, after they closed on their opening night. Patrick insisted on taking David’s photo in memory of the exciting occasion. He initially protested, but eventually gave Patrick a bashful smirk as the camera flashed. They weren’t even officially dating yet, but he already knew how much he cared for David in that moment. He still couldn’t believe they’ve been together just over eight years now. There’s no doubt that he has never been happier in his life.

“Hi, David! I’m surprised you are already up”, Patrick teases, placing the pizzas in the passenger seat of his car, “How’s your morning been?” 

“Patrick, I am in the middle of a crisis right now. You need to come home immediately!” The disregard of his joke makes Patrick chuckle, as he places his key into the ignition. He was curious at what has gotten David so worked up, but he had to have a little fun first. 

“I’ve had a good day too, thanks for asking! The store’s been a little busy this morn-”

“I’m serious!” David exclaims, cutting him off, “There is a...situation unfolding at the moment that requires your assistance. Can you come home during your lunch break?”

Patrick hears a faint voice giggling on the other end, followed by David shushing it. Was there someone else with him? Oh, this was going to be good.

“Luckily for you, I’m actually already on my way. Can you hang in there for ten more minutes?” 

He hears David groan into the speaker, as the laughter increases in volume. “That proposition sounds highly unlikely”. 

“Stay strong, babe. I love you”.

“I’ll try my best to make it through”, David irritably replies. But after a few seconds, he adds “I love you, too”. There’s more shuffling on the other end, along with a loud thud. “And please, hurry!”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Patrick enters their house, he finds David pacing the living room floor, nervously twisting the rings on his fingers. There seems to be no one else with him, but he undoubtedly heard another voice on the phone earlier. With his eyes squeezed shut and head angled toward the ceiling, David is off in his own world. This was not an unusual occurrence, but he doesn’t even flinch when Patrick loudly kicks the front door closed, which makes Patrick a little anxious.

“Is everything alright?” Patrick asks, hoping his concern isn’t too apparent in his voice. 

The grateful smile and look of relief on David’s face at his arrival makes Patrick’s heart melt. After Patrick sets their lunch down on the table, he pulls his husband into a deep embrace. He can tell the way David sinks into his arms that the hug was one he desperately needed. And Patrick was happy to oblige. 

“It’s just been a very eventful morning”, David sighs, his voice muffled in Patrick’s neck, “There was specifically one unplanned circumstance which I...hopefully have under control now. At least, temporarily”. 

“And what exactly would that unplanned circumstance be?” Patrick asks patiently, rubbing small circles on David’s back.

He feels David squirm in his arms, lifting his head tentatively off his shoulder. “I think that news would best be told with a full stomach”, David stalls, eyeing the pizza boxes hungrily. “Can we eat first? I want to fully express my gratitude for the food my husband so graciously brought me.”

Patrick should have guessed that David would attempt to use his appetite as a distraction. It was his go-to strategy, whenever faced with a topic he would rather not discuss. However, the way David’s eyes are anxiously sweeping the room is definitely worth mentioning. 

“David”, Patrick prompts softly, “Would this have anything to do with the noises I heard on our call?” 

Before David has a chance to answer, he hears their bedroom door creak open, followed by the sound of small feet skidding on the hardwood floor. A little girl finally appears from behind the corner, which Patrick quickly recognizes as their niece Elsie, perky as ever. Patrick laughs as she runs across the room to give his legs a squeeze hello. 

“Uncle Patrick!”, she yells excitedly,“You’re back from the store!” 

“Yes, I am!” Patrick says, ruffling Elsie’s curly hair, “Your Uncle David made it very clear that he wanted me home today. I’m lucky I don’t have to miss out on all the fun now!” 

David turns to scowl at Patrick, but quickly remembers the presence of his niece and plasters on an uncomfortable grin. “Elsie, I thought we agreed that you would take a nice, long nap, after your mom dropped you off”. 

The little girl dissolves into giggles, tugging on David’s sweater sleeve. “But I’m not sleepy! I took a nap before I came!”

“Of course Alexis abandoned her here, knowing she would be bouncing off the walls!” David whispers under his breath, earning a chuckle from Patrick. While he knows that his husband loves his niece, David avoids any interactions with children like the plague. Patrick cannot even remember the last time they were alone with Elsie, so it now makes sense why David called him in such a panic. 

“Are you guys hungry?” Patrick asks, grabbing the boxes from the table. David quickly swats his arm at the suggestion. 

“I don’t think that’s the best idea”, he warns, eyes shooting back and forth between him and Elsie. He swears that his husband’s love for food is almost concerning sometimes. Does he really think he is going to finish all of it by himself? 

Patrick rolls his eyes, placing the food on the kitchen table. “David, don’t be greedy! I’m sure there is plenty of pizza for everyone”. 

David presses his hands helplessly against his face, shaking his head profusely. “Why on Earth did you just say the P-word!”

As Patrick wrinkles his forehead in confusion, Elsie’s high-pitch squeals fill the room and she begins to skip around them. “Pizza! Pizza! Pizza! I want pizza!” 

“Oh, that P-word”, Patrick says, resulting in a flustered nod from David. 

“Can you please make it stop?” David whines, quick to plug his ears with his fingers, “You know what to do better than I do!”

Since Patrick didn’t have kids of his own, he became the glorified babysitter of the family for all of his married cousins. He was never bothered by this role, since being with children always came naturally to him. However, taking care of a Rose child was going to have its challenges. 

Patrick helps Elsie get settled into a chair, as David groans and begrudgingly opens up one of the boxes. 

“Ew, Uncle David!” she exclaims in disgust, “Spinach and mushrooms are gross!” 

Patrick nearly doubles over in laughter, while David crosses his arms defensively in the corner of the kitchen. There is no doubt that Elsie picked that catchphrase up from her mother. 

“I have a refined palette of tastes”, David explains, slightly losing temper, “You and Uncle Patrick might not understand it, but my pizza order is far superior!”

David means no harm in his words, but Elsie’s lower lip begins to quiver, her eyes threatening tears. When David looks to him in complete panic, Patrick frantically grabs another box and grins. 

“Don’t fret, my dear! I got some plain cheese for us common folk!”. A big, goofy smile lights up the girl’s face, which is almost a mirror replica of her father, Ted’s. The resemblance is truly uncanny.

As they all start to eat, Patrick notices that David has barely taken a bite out of his first slice. He can tell by the way he’s fidgeting in his seat that David feels guilty for how he’s handled this whole situation. David knows that he’s high-strung, often coming off as selfish to ones who don’t know him well. But, he also loves his family more than anything, and the thought that he upset his niece obviously was bothering him. 

“Who wants juice?” David asks, walking towards the fridge. The gesture was so sweet, it makes Patrick smile from ear to ear. 

Elsie’s face, on the other hand, is ridden with concern. “I don’t know. Is it spinach juice?”

Patrick expects his husband to lose his filter with a snarky reply, but David surprises him by letting out a laugh. “No, no spinach juice. How about some OJ?”

Elsie claps her hand enthusiastically. “Yay, Uncle David! Yay!” 

David pours both of them a glass and returns to the table. When Elsie takes a sip and gives a thumbs up in approval, David releases a long sigh of relief. Patrick reaches for his hand and gives him a reassuring squeeze, causing David meet his gaze with a grateful smile. Maybe his husband could have things under control after all.

Either way, they were about to find out. 

“I wish I could stay longer”, Patrick says, returning his plate to the sink. “But my lunch break is almost over, and someone has to stay at the store”. 

As David is about to protest, Elsie leaps out of her chair and wraps her tiny arms around his legs. 

“No, Uncle Patrick! Stay!”, she whimpers, flashing a pair of puppy-dog eyes that leave him feeling guilty beyond belief. David is standing awkwardly to the side, unsure on how to react. 

Patrick kneels down to Elsie’s height, taking her hands in his. “I’ll be gone for just a couple more hours. Are you staying for dinner?”

Elsie nods, her hair bouncing on her shoulders. “My mom won’t be back until tomorrow morning”. 

Patrick’s stomach jumps at this news. He was perfectly fine with Elsie staying the night, but knew David might have other thoughts. He nervously looks up at his husband, whose eyes were wide with fear. Oh, god. 

He grins at Elsie, hoping all concern was masked from his face. “Perfect, I’ll see you tonight then!” 

Before she has a chance to let out another whimper, Patrick sweeps her off her feet and swings her in the air. “Helicopter on the loose!” he yells, whipping her around in a circle. After a few more spins, he drops her gently on the couch, all traces of sadness vanished from her face. In the corner of his eye, he sees David's mouth quirk up in a small smile. 

“Again, Again!” She giggles, reaching her arms out to Patrick. 

“When I get back!” Patrick promises, heading over to his husband to say goodbye. 

With Elsie distracted giggling on the couch, David lets all of his worries loose. "Are you sure you can't take her with you to the store?", he asks anxiously. David moves his hands to Patrick's shoulders, in attempt to smooth down the wrinkles in his shirt. Patrick knows he only does this when he's nervous, and doesn't want to meet his eyes. 

"You and I both know that's not a good idea. After all that pizza and juice, she's going to have double the energy she had this morning".

David grimaces at the thought, "I should have thought about that before I offered her the OJ".

Patrick smiles thoughtfully."So, Alexis just dropped Elsie off this morning out of the blue?" As much as he loves his sister-and-law, he does get a little upset when she depends a little too much on her brother, expecting him to pick up the piece when things fall apart. 

"Yeah, Ted had planned a special day for them, and she forgot to tell me about it. She thought it wouldn't be a problem because I supposedly 'never have plans on Thursdays', which is extremely presumptuous but-"

Patrick chuckles, "Did you have any plans for today?" 

He goes quiet for a second. "No," David admits, staring down bashfully at his feet. 

"Well, I guess it all worked out then", Patrick says, cupping his hand around David's jaw. "I think this will be good for you, having some bonding time with Elsie. She needs to get to know her Uncle better".

David presses his lips together, knowing wholeheartedly that his husband has a point. But, the fears still come pouring out. “What if I make her cry again? What if she misses her parents? What if she falls and-”

Patrick interrupts him with a deep kiss, smiling as he feels David relax against his lips. When he eventually pulls back, he wraps his arms comfortingly around David’s neck. “You will be amazing, alright? If anything happens, I’m just a phone call away".

David nods at Patrick’s words, only slightly convinced. “I know”, he says quietly, not meeting Patrick’s eyes. “I just really don’t want to mess this up”. 

Patrick leans in again to kiss his temple. “And you won’t”, he reassures. “Everything will be fine”.

And Patrick does know it will be fine, as he makes his way back to his car. He might receive hundreds of voicemails in the span of four hours, but it will all work out. It always does.

 

But nonetheless, it is going to be a long closing shift.


End file.
